unlimited_anime_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Tachibana Kanade
Mental model: Tachibana Kanade( angel) Respective Number: 007 Ordinary ability: Quantum communication, database management and to subdue|grams Klein field of force and nanophase material transformation and dimension curvature of space translation system( mirror image system). In sole possession of the characteristics: Energy derives( obtains the Number 007 blood, may reply Energy) Special capability: 【1】 Handsonic Handsonic ‚Speed of sound kills with one's own hand’ forms dagger available to keep off with the attack with square in hand back place. According to the need single body two bodies may, be able to carry on the edition cut to transform the different shapes, Hand-Sonic When using the Version cut, needs according to the Version order( version number) cut. But is using Handsonic When Version5 does not need according to the order, then summoned directly. The Handsonic-Version 2 ` speed of sound kills with one's own hand the shape 2 ’: The Handsonic enhancement version, V2 strengthened the ultra-thin state of high-speed performance. The Handsonic-Version 3 ` speed of sound kills with one's own hand the shape 3 ’: Trident pattern, strengthened attack. The Handsonic-Version 4 ` speed of sound kills with one's own hand the shape 4 ’: Taking the form of lotus flower, volume but greatly can be used to eradicate the strong facility. Handsonic The Version5 ` speed of sound kills with one's own hand the shape 5 ’: Shape similar great pliers, striking power formidable beside, simultaneously may be used in the crossbow using, may hit the object, thus changes its direction. Handsonic The Version creation ‚speed of sound kills with one's own hand creation shape’: May carry on other shape creations, but the stable shape replaces other shapes to need according to the series number to carry on the cut replacement. 【2】 Distortion ` distortion field of force ’: May cause to aim at itself to depend on the mobile of inertial movement to have the deflection to change its motion path, simultaneously has will infiltrate the object of body also to give to spring the ability with the function of injury removing oneself receives 【3】 Delay ` profile detention ’: Makes the opposite party retard or speed up own Speed to fend to the Speed response, when receiving to attack suddenly accelerates, when migration has afterimage. 【4】 Overdrive ` overload ’: The passive skill, enhances own Strength, has the astonishing explosive force. 【5】 Harmonics ` overtone ’: The manufacture remembers, ability completely same Avatar/clone with, Avatar/clone also has own consciousness, was controlled by the main body, after Avatar/clone 24 hours withers away, Avatar/clone will consume main body Energy, has the Energy conservation. 【6】 Absorb ` absorption ’: Harmonics Avatar/clone recycling that the reverse skill, will emit. 【7】 Howling ` high-frequency roared ’: After 2 body speed of sound kills with one's own hand overlapping, by sound wave impact that the tuning fork form sends out, wide scope killing skill, but to using the person of ear plug was invalid. 【8】 Angel-wings ` angel wing ’, soaring shape.